


【HQ!!】Destiny/？(牛日)

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】Destiny/？(牛日)

不久的前的“及川跟蹤狂事件”讓牛島有了警惕。  
把白布的車換回來後，牛島表情非常嚴肅的把日向叫到客廳裡坐著，決定要給日向好好教育一下所謂牛島家家規。

「不准在這個家以外的地方透漏出我們住一起的事。」  
「為什麼？跟牛島學長住一起是一件很丟臉事嗎？」  
對於日向的問題，牛島下一秒馬上對日向的臉頰展開制裁，直到日向留著眼淚道歉牛島才鬆手。

「以後說話記得經過大腦。」  
「素……」  
委屈的揉著臉頰，日向雖然不懂牛島想表達的意思，但還是淚眼汪汪的乖乖答應。  
牛島學長真的很奇怪，不過就是一起住而已幹嘛怕人知道？

看了一眼日向後，牛島又接著說…  
「千萬、絕對不准讓及川徹有機會跟你在一起。」  
「咦？那、那岩泉學長有約我一起練球但是及川學長一起去的話？」  
這個條件讓日向驚訝了一下，接著緊張的問…岩泉學長說要教我攔網的秘訣的。  
「可以。」  
「那、那我在路上遇到及川學長然後他跟我一起逛街…？」  
反正也不會特意邀請及川學長，但如果是在街上巧遇呢？這個不問清楚到時我又要被捏臉頰…  
「甩了他立刻逃跑。」  
「可是、可是…」  
已經聽不下日向的太多可是和那個了，牛島皺起眉頭、滿臉不耐的直接規定日向。  
「夠了，以後要出門跟我報備，我准才能去！」

這個笨蛋！難道不會自己判斷嗎？  
才相處沒幾天，牛島就覺得自己的情緒波浪起伏非常大…他想著，再這樣下去沒多久就會中風了吧！

「那如果研磨說要來我們家玩………」  
想了一下，日向小心翼翼的詢問牛島…研磨說可以去他家玩，那禮尚往來就要邀請研磨來家裡，這樣要怎麼辦？

沉默了一下，牛島揉了幾下太陽穴，接著語氣非常平穩的問。  
「…………他來我們住一起的秘密會不會曝光？」  
「會吧！」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
「………拒絕他？」  
「對。」

我現在超級懂赤葦在教木兔考試範圍的時候的心情了。

本來不想把日向約束得太過緊迫，但是幾番對話後牛島還是決定把日向綁得死死的對自己身、心、靈會比較好。什麼“大學生要獨立自主”的宣言，遇上日向這種笨腦袋都是沒用的！

牛島現在完全懂了什麼叫還沒結婚就提早體驗當爸的心情。

「記住，不管發生什麼事每天都要一字一句的跟我說。」  
「我明白了！」  
看得出牛島現在一臉疲倦，日向乖巧的舉手回答還重新覆誦一次牛島家家規，終於讓牛島放心的點了下頭，然後先去洗澡了。

 

今天終於過完了。  
舒服的躺在床上，牛島認真覺得今天一整天過得非常漫長…  
幸好明天不需要再去學校了，剩下的事就交給赤葦和木兔他們處理就好。

腦袋裡默默的規劃明天晨跑完後就要去書店買最新一季的排球月刊，之後再去借幾片影集好好在家放鬆一整天的主意，牛島拿起手機打算查詢一下有那些影片評價不錯的時候，天童剛剛好來電了。

『若利！！如何？有接到小不點嗎？』  
雖然對方的語氣緊張又著急，但因為背景聲音非常的吵，一瞬間牛島完全無法反應天童在說什麼，停頓了一下後牛島才頓悟天童的意思。  
『…有。』  
『太好了，你知道嗎？及川那傢伙跟小不點跟的有夠緊，還提早下車打算一路尾隨小不點回家。啊…還有，小不點也真夠糟糕！兩三下就被及川誘導出一大堆線索，要不是我跟著小不點，不然你一打開大門真的就精彩了。』  
電話那一頭的天童邊說邊往安靜的地方走，還順便告日向的狀，親眼見過這種情況的牛島也順便跟天童說了出車站的事，然後電話那頭沉默了一下後，天童開口了…

『……若利，不管怎樣一定要把小不點看好。』  
『為什麼？』  
不同於平時那輕佻的語氣，幾乎不曾聽過天童這麼語重心長的口氣，牛島下意識的問了。  
『別問了，若利。聽我的，不然你絕對會後悔…』  
『……？』  
天童不用看就知道電話那頭的牛島絕對是一臉懵B，不等牛島發話，天童又接著說…

『你絕對會後悔一輩子。』

 

「牛島學長，我今天可以跟研磨一起去水族館玩嗎？」  
和昨天一樣，早早起床的牛島遇到了更早起床的日向，於是兩人又一起出門然後一起吃早餐。  
昨晚接到研磨的訊息後日向就先答應下來了，已經打定如果被拒絕就盧到牛島答應為止的日向緊張的問。  
「還有誰？」  
相處了幾天，日向也差不多清楚牛島說話的習慣，於是就把人選乖乖的說出來。  
「研磨、我、赤葦學長還有岩泉學長。」  
「……可以。」  
「好耶！！」  
看著日向開心得舉手歡呼，牛島依舊默默地吃著他的早餐。  
得到允諾的日向快速的把所有家事都處理到一個段落後、然後交代完午餐在冰箱後就開心的出門了，看著關上的大門，牛島開始照著昨晚的計畫，開始享受一人的慵懶時光…

 

「…………」  
50吋的液晶電視正盡職的撥放DVD的內容，但牛島卻只有看而已並沒有去在意其中的內容，講明一點就是看著電視發呆。  
天童的話一直困擾他一整晚，他不懂天童到底在打什麼啞謎，也不懂天童怎麼突然這麼關心他和日向的關係。

就算是像一開始講的那樣好了，那及川徹的舉動又是什麼意思？他發現日向和他住一起的事了？還是他只是單純想跟日向友好？一想到昨晚吃飯時的情形，牛島又再度困惑了…所以及川徹那時候是在生什麼氣？

這個問題想了一早，牛島怎麼想都想不出答案。  
電視的聲音不大不小，但卻傳遍了屋裡空間，讓這個家顯得更加寂寞，明明在日向來之前都沒有這種感覺，果然…習慣吵鬧真的是一件很糟糕的事。  
嘆了一口氣，牛島退出碟片、關掉電視，拿手機發了幾封訊息後就換了衣服出門。

S大的體育館越接近開學就越熱鬧，和來學校自主練習的隊友好好的揮灑一把青春汗水後，牛島才發現天色已經接近黃昏，而剛結束練習的隊友們已經開始揪團吃飯了。  
婉拒了隊友的邀請，牛島順手拿出手機才發現日向有傳訊息給他，內容是幾句話和一張大合照…

『from：日向翔陽  
\----------------------------------------  
不知道為什麼大家都來了。  
水族館很好玩，我有買禮物給牛島學長喔！』

那合照不看不打緊，看了讓牛島有種不爽的感覺油然而生。

既然說大家都來了，自然是連日向沒有報備給他的人都來了…對，就是及川、木兔、黑尾也來了。  
一起去玩不不打緊，畢竟是自己給的允諾…但是這個合照也黏膩了，幾乎每個人都黏在日向身上是怎樣？那個叫及川徹的傢伙完全是把日向給抱住了！？  
這些都算了，日向那一臉笑得開懷的臉彷彿就是在跟牛島說：“我朋友超多，呵呵。”的感覺，讓牛島看完後，也不管會不會被發現，立刻打了電話給日向。

『喂~你好？』  
『現在馬上給我回來。』  
電話那頭的背景聲音一聽就知道他們已經在店裡吃飯了，牛島瞬間覺得有點悶火，他可是練了半天的球都還沒吃飯。  
『咦？但是我們已經在吃飯了…』  
『把店裡的地址傳給我，在我去之前把飯吃完。』  
一點都不掩飾自己的心情，牛島用著很不高興的口氣跟日向說話，而日向也乖乖的說好後，牛島才把電話給掛了、踏上沉重的腳步回家換衣服。

烏野當初是怎麼教導日向翔陽的？這種一點記性都沒有的小笨蛋！！

牛島不想知道也不想去想自己為什麼會不爽，因為有錯的絕對不會是他。

 

畢竟是去水族館玩，當然吃飯的地點就是附近的鬧區。  
開著自己的車，牛島用最快的速度到了有點距離的目的地，把車開到店們口附近的停車格，牛島接著打了通電話，跟昨晚一樣的把車型和車號唸給日向聽要日向自己上車。

「……牛島學長在生氣嗎？」  
抱著自己的背包，日向上了車、系好安全帶後就發現牛島身邊的氣氛很不好，於是就開口問了一下。  
冷冷的往日向那邊看了一眼，牛島也只是看看而已什麼話都說的繼續開他的車。  
「呃…牛島學長吃飯了嗎？」  
「還沒。」  
好吧…這個人大概是因為我比他早吃飯所以在不高興吧！  
尷尬的氣氛讓日向很不好受，只好隨便提一個話題，沒有想到一提就說中了核心。

接完牛島的電話後，日向不知道該怎麼跟大家開口說這件事…是研磨發現日向在接完電話後，臉色不是很好才問了日向是不是親戚打電話來，這時日向才有機會說要先離開的事。  
牛島的電話讓日向不敢點太複雜的東西，所以只點了個鮭魚茶泡飯而已，最快出餐也最快吃完，所以日向現在還沒有吃飽。

「那要不要一起去吃飯？還是要買菜回家煮？」  
「回家煮。」  
「好！」  
嗯！牛島學長就是一個人寂寞欠關心，真是個小孩子。  
車上的氣氛很明顯的改善很多，沒有忘記要跟牛島報告行程的日向也乖乖的把今天一整天的趣事都分享給牛島聽。  
並沒有把矛頭對向其他人，牛島知道只要及川疑似性騷擾日向就會被其他人制裁後也沒再多說什麼，帶著日向回到家附近的超市買好東西後就結束了今天的外出行程。

 

離開學沒多少天，牛島也漸漸的忙碌起來…和日向的相處大概只有早上的晨跑時間和早餐時間而已。  
「牛島學長今天也要去學校嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
收拾著碗筷，日向邊忙邊問牛島今天的行程好評估晚飯要不要煮多一點。  
這幾天大家很忙，身為校隊隊長和副隊長的牛島和木兔以及及川和黑尾，最近都忙到沒什麼時間可以和日向一起練球或是出去玩，而研磨、赤葦和岩泉也因為自家隊長和副隊都需要人盯著的關係，也紛紛跟著忙起來。

但是日向依舊沒有感到寂寞。  
既然是鄰近開學，理所當然的大一新生也都來東京報到了，像是S大的影山、五色和月島還有K大的金田一、國見和灰羽，而且還有個天童帶他到處飛，讓日向在牛島忙碌的時候也能很快樂、滋潤的過著每一天。

「早安~小不點，今天早餐吃什麼呢？」  
每到這個時候門鈴都會響起，經過這幾天的經驗，牛島就算不用看也知道來得絕對是天童…來接日向出去浪，順便蹭頓早飯。  
「啊！天童學長你來晚了，我們已經吃完了。」  
「欸，不會吧？你們的早餐時間怎麼越來越早？」  
「……………」  
先是驚訝的看著日向，隨後再把目光轉移到默不作聲、假裝在看報紙的牛島身上。

………我說若利，我幫你照顧小不點，讓我吃頓早餐會死啊？

意有所指的目光帶著一些抱怨的直盯著牛島看，直到日向上樓去換衣服，牛島才從報紙中抬起頭對上天童的目光，然後淡淡地說…  
「會，還有不要玩太晚。」  
「………若利，你越來越像小不點他爸了。」

完全不知道自己變得忙碌和早上的作息情報是從哪裡洩漏出去的，打從要開始忙的那天起，天童就非常準時的在早餐時間來訪然後吃飽再順路帶走日向。  
這時機點巧到不管天童說什麼牛島都不相信這都是巧合！一定是日向，這一定是日向透漏出去的！！於是牛島就漸漸的改變起早晨的作息，並且要求日向也跟著配合。

無視天童那玩味的目光，牛島繼續看他的報紙，直到日向咚咚咚的跑下樓，開心地問天童今天的行程。  
「天童學長，今天要去哪裡？」  
「今天啊~工說他今天要和之前認識的人一起去練球，我們也一起去吧！」  
這幾天帶著日向到處玩也玩到不知道去哪裡才好，所以天童藉著日向提供的情報去連絡五色，順便威脅五色交出每日蹤跡提供參考。

「可以嗎？五色會不會生氣？」  
「才不會，而且你應該也認識那些人，就是之前在白鳥澤集訓的人啊！」  
天童的情報讓日向瞬間生氣氣，接著拉著天童要趕快出門，一點都沒時間理會那個坐在沙發上看報紙的牛島。  
「可惡，一定是國見和金田一！！為什麼要練球都不跟我說，還騙我沒空？走，天童學長，我們去教訓他們！！」  
「好好好~走慢點，我不會跑掉啦！」  
「…………」  
笑著被日向拉到玄關的時候，天童用愉快中帶著炫耀的語調和牛島說…

「我們出門囉~♫」  
「………………」  
很好，你們就給我玩到不准回來。

 

這幾天忙完學校的事情回家後，家裡的燈都是關上的，當然日向的房間也不例外。  
但是今天卻有點不一樣，客廳的燈是開著的？  
牛島一臉疑惑的打開大門，然後就發現日向開著燈和電視在沙發上睡著了。

「……………」  
我是不是要教教這個小屁孩什麼叫節約能源。  
正想叫醒日向時，牛島才發現桌上放了一盤飯糰、上面還押了張字條寫著…

“牛島學長辛苦了！  
 請吃過宵夜再睡吧！”

「……………」  
算了，偶而一次還沒什麼關係。

放下要把人叫醒的手，牛島先是把客廳的燈調暗、電視的聲音轉小，之後才端著飯糰到廚房去吃，但是吃飽後沒把盤子放在水槽，而是直接把盤子放桌上然後就去洗澡。  
洗好澡後，牛島邊擦著頭髮邊想著到底是要把日向放在客廳讓他睡？還是把他抓回房間裡睡？左想右想後，還是良心戰勝了。  
放輕腳步走下樓，牛島這才發現日向已經醒了，正睡眼惺忪的坐在沙發上發呆似乎不清楚怎麼會睡著的樣子。

「醒了就回房去。」  
「………牛島學長…我不太舒服…」  
既然人都醒了，那就不用把日向搬運回房間，牛島走去日向身後伸出手去揉了日向的小腦袋，但是日向給的反應卻讓牛島擔心了起來。

「哪裡不舒服？」  
皺了眉頭，牛島快步走去日向面前用手去摸日向的額頭確認溫度，順便仔細觀察日向的臉色有那裡不太對勁，但是除了表情看起來很難過以外牛島看不出其他變化，連額頭溫度都很正常。

「我不知道…就是覺得身體使不出力氣、很睏、還有很熱…」  
「很熱？」  
這個形容詞讓牛島不知道該怎麼辦才好，覺得日向應該是感冒前兆，本來打算讓他吃個感冒藥等明天再帶去看醫生…不過很熱？感冒會覺得熱嗎？

不自覺的摸上牛島還放在自己額頭上的手，日向迷迷糊糊地說了句話，但是太小聲了讓牛島聽不清楚，只好蹲下用另外一隻手捏了日向的臉頰幾下讓他稍微清醒再問一次。  
「醒醒，你剛剛說什麼？」  
「…涼，牛島學長的手很涼…」  
說著，日向緊緊地抓著牛島的手試圖讓身體莫名出現的燥熱能夠稍微舒緩。

到底發生什麼事了？  
牛島疑惑的任由看起來就一臉泛睏的日向抓著自己，還在想該怎麼辦的時候，日向接下來的行為讓牛島覺得真的不太妙。

「想要，還想要…牛島學長很涼，很舒服…」  
手的溫度似乎已經無法讓身體越燃越旺的熱度滿足，日向很想睡但是卻又無法忍耐那股熱，雙手一伸，日向乾脆整個人都掛在牛島身上。

「！？」  
日向不重，但是突如其來的動作還是讓牛島嚇了一跳，連忙抓著日向、穩住身體，接著換牛島覺得頭暈…大腿上傳來的觸感很明顯的告訴牛島，日向現在正處於半勃的狀態。

到底是發生什麼事啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

「喂，你醒醒！給我清醒點！」  
「不要…不要！！難過…很難過、不舒服…」  
牛島有些慌張地想把日向從身上拔下來，但是說過使不上力的日向卻奮力的纏著牛島不願意下來，而且還在牛島身上一直掙扎、喊著難過，最後開始哽咽起來…

「嗚…救命，好難過…嗚嗚…牛島學長…」  
緊緊的抓著牛島，日向因為身體上的不適開始小聲地哭了。

越漸越烈的炙熱已經燃燒到日向的全身，但是日向卻還是覺得愛睏、身體無法自由的使喚，第一次遇到這樣的感覺、這樣的情形日向腦袋裡沒有任何對策，只能向眼前的人求救。  
救過自己一次的牛島應該不會吝嗇就自己第二次，再說牛島比自己年長、知道的也比自己多，他一定知道該怎麼做才能幫自己退去這種煎熬…

「牛島學長…牛島學長…嗚嗚…」  
「…………」  
怎麼辦，要怎麼做？真的要做嗎？做了之後真的可以讓這個笨蛋好一點嗎？

看著小聲哭泣、在自己身上扭動的日向，牛島陷入了兩難。  
到底發生了什麼事才讓日向變的這麼反常？是不是吃了什麼？怎麼辦…做還是不做？  
「好熱、好難過…牛島學長，救我…救命…」  
「………」

不能不說，這樣的日向真的很可憐…牛島只看過日向生氣的表情、開心的表情、疑惑的表情、小心翼翼的表情，就是沒看過這種難過到哭泣的表情。  
閃耀著光芒的雙眼現在正難過得哭泣著，就像是浸泡在水裡的寶石一樣變得更加閃閃動人、本來就比同年齡還要顯得年幼的點臉，因為燥熱而變得更加粉嫩更加可憐、以往發出聒噪的聲音來擾亂自己心緒的嗓音，現在卻只能哀求的拜託自己…

日向的熱度和不適好像也傳染給牛島一樣。

抱著日向，牛島站起身打算回房裡好好的“幫忙”日向，不過在這之前得先跟日向說好…  
「我會救你的，但接下來的事只能跟我做。」  
「嗚嗚…只有，牛島學長…？」  
牛島願意幫忙讓自己在這炙熱的溫度中解脫日向當然是想馬上答應，但是心中卻泛起一股不祥的預感要日向好好地問清楚。  
「你不答應我就不幫你。」  
雖然語氣依舊是冷淡的，但是牛島卻把托住日向腰部的手悄悄的伸進日向的衣服裡，加速了炙熱的蔓延，這個舉動馬上讓日向顫抖一下，連忙答應牛島的條件。  
「好，好…牛島學長說的…都好！」  
「記住你說的話。」  
「嗚嗚…好…」  
緊緊地抓著牛島的上衣深怕牛島一個反悔把他丟在走廊，身體的炙熱已經把日向的理智燃燒的一乾二淨…只要能夠讓自己在這場痛苦中解脫，日向什麼都答應。

 

牛島的房間還是和往常一樣凌亂，但是現在日向已經管不上這些了。

鎖上房門，把日向丟在床上任由日向不適的扭動，牛島不慌不忙的把房間的燈調暗、慢條斯理地把空調轉到適當的溫度，接著再把窗簾拉上，阻止月光放縱的灑進自己的地盤，等做完這一切牛島才慢慢的坐在床沿細細的觀察日向痛苦的表情。

「嗚嗚…牛島…牛島學長…」  
「嗯。」  
說好要解救自己的，但是卻一點動作都沒有？  
費力的抓著被子支撐起身體，日向行動緩慢的靠近坐在床沿的牛島、然後緊緊抓著牛島的衣服，用著哭累的嗓音、哭紅的雙眼看著牛島、卑微的懇求…  
「嗚嗚…快、快點，牛島學長…」  
「………」

輕撫上日向的臉頰、拇指壓按著日向的唇延好讓日向的嘴巴無法緊閉，接著就是一陣讓人窒息的深吻。被探入嘴裡的舌頭嚇到，日向下意識的想咬，不過牛島早就搶先一步抓著日向後腦的髮絲，讓日向因為疼痛而自動把嘴張得更開。

「嗚嗚…嗯……」  
沒料到牛島會這麼做，日向根本沒時間換好足夠的氧氣，沒多久日向就開始掙扎起來要牛島放開。從吻上日向嘴巴後就知道日向不會換氣，不，應該說日向就一直憋著氣不敢呼吸，等到日向真的憋不住開始捶打牛島後，牛島才乾脆的退出日向的小嘴、從中牽扯出銀絲…

「咳咳…哈啊…哈啊…」  
「呼吸啊！笨蛋。」  
皺起眉頭，牛島一臉鄙視的看著癱軟在床上、咳嗽喘氣的日向。  
本來就因為身體不舒服而沒什麼力氣的日向，被牛島這麼一弄，短時間就只能癱軟在床上喘氣，就算是生氣，也只能皺著眉頭、用泛紅的眼眶和濕潤的眼神瞪著牛島。

「……給我記好，只有我可以這麼做。」  
真該讓這個笨蛋看看這種眼神有多麼勾人！

舔了一下剛和日向接過吻的嘴唇，牛島再一次的警告過日向後就把日向從床上拉起、再一次的吻上日向，再度要求日向張開小嘴讓他舔遍甜美的口腔。  
越漸情色的吻讓日向忍不住想躲避，不但費力的撇開頭拒絕索吻的牛島，還用手把嘴巴摀住不讓牛島靠近。

「不要，我不要…不要接吻！」  
「…好，不接吻，把手拿開。」

不親就算了，稀罕。

反正等一下還有機會，牛島爽快的答應日向的要求。  
等日向乖乖的把手放下、皺著眉頭看著牛島，牛島才慢慢地進行下一步…稍微移動身體，牛島讓日向小心翼翼的躺在床上，接著自己脫掉剛換上不久的上衣，然後雙手撐在日向的肩膀左右，讓日向看清楚解救他的人是誰。

「記住你的諾言，要是讓別人做了這種事我就處罰你。」

不過日向並沒有太在意牛島的話，脫下上衣的牛島露出的訓練有加的上身，讓日向真的有點目不轉睛的盯著看。雖然身體的熱讓日向無法思考，但是這種身材上的衝擊已經確確實實的打醒了日向一點點思緒。

………哇靠，身材也太好！

「記清楚了！」  
「？」

什麼東西？要記什麼？

表情一直都很呆的日向讓牛島根本無法判斷出這到底在發呆還是因為炙熱而導致的思緒擾亂，連自己也覺得身體在發熱，牛島有些急躁的想趕快解決這件事然後再去沖一次澡…趁著日向毫無抵抗的時候，牛島也拉著日向的上衣要把礙事東西全部去除掉。

日向的眼睛就呆呆的看著牛島的手伸過來想脫掉自己的衣服，思考緩慢的日向這才反應過來…  
不行，我的身材跟牛島學長的沒得比，一定會被笑！！

「不要…嗚嗚…不要！！」  
才拉到一半的上衣被日向一掙扎後，又宛好如初的保護著日向的身體，牛島瞬間覺得火大！  
「你要自己脫還是我扯掉？」  
「不要脫，不要…嗚…不要脫…」  
說著還委屈的縮起身體、用著可憐兮兮的表情看著牛島…殊不知這反而把牛島忍耐已久的慾火以及連自己都不知道的嗜虐心一次激發出來。

「嘖！」  
煩躁的皺緊了眉頭，下半身燒起的慾火更是讓牛島想要好好的掰開日向的身體、不顧日向的哭喊一次進到最深處，但是不行…不能傷到這個笨蛋。

「這也不要、那也不要，我怎麼幫你？」  
耐著性子，牛島盡量讓自己的聲音保持冷淡好讓日向以為自己不願意幫他了，牛島就是不信自己會輸給日向那已經燒到腦子的慾火。

「嗚嗚…因為、因為…很害羞，身材不好…嗚…」  
「……好，不脫。」

原來還是有點自知之明，算了，原諒你。

「接下來要是再喊一句不要，我就不幫了。」  
「怎…怎麼這樣…」  
滿意的看著日向委屈害怕又受傷害的表情，牛島舔了一下因慾望而發乾的嘴唇。  
接著大手一抓，硬是把日向的短褲和內褲一次脫下…既然不想脫衣服，那脫褲子總不會有意見吧！

「嗚啊啊…討厭，你做什麼！」  
突如其來的舉動讓日向費盡力氣的把衣服往下拉，好讓自己的醜態不要繼續曝露在別人眼下。  
並不是沒有勃起過，早晨和比賽完的時候也偶而會有這種情況…但只要不太去理會或是觸碰，過一下子就會不見了，但是這次很奇怪…日向從來沒有遇過這樣的情況，所以非常的害怕。  
「我說過什麼？」  
日向的反應讓牛島的慾望又燒得更旺，這種青澀的反應讓牛島變得更想欺負日向。

「說…說過…嗚嗚…說不要，就…嗚…就不幫…」  
嘴巴上是這樣說，但是日向的動作卻不是。

抓著上衣的手更加用力的把衣服往下拉、害怕暴露出半勃的慾望，日向把雙腿弓起讓大腿可以更加緊密…緊皺的眉頭和委屈的訴說條件的表情，更是讓牛島忍不住拉下褲頭讓完全挺立的慾望得到一點舒緩。

「把手拿開。」  
「不…」  
牛島那赤黑色的碩大把日向嚇得臉色發白，連連搖頭拒絕牛島的命令。

說是要幫忙解除身體的炙熱，那為什麼牛島學長要脫衣服、那個為什麼也…也…！！  
身材和體型差別讓日向備受打擊、再加上未知的事情機接連發生，日向不自覺的紅著臉蛋、哽咽地搖頭拒絕牛島的一切。

「嗚嗚…不公平…嗚嗚，不要…我…嗚嗚……不公平…」  
「……………」  
就算說過只要日向說不要就會不幫…但現在自己也箭在弦上，果然，這種時候只能讓日向先舒服一點才行。

不接吻、不脫衣服，就算是這樣牛島也有辦法讓日向舒服。

低身舔吻著日向的脖子，牛島小心翼翼的不留下咬痕，輕巧、溫柔的品嘗…打從舌頭一接觸到日向的脖子，日向就忍不住打了個顫抖，接著就不顧衣服能不能遮住半勃的下身，日向連忙推阻牛島好讓脖子上受到的怪異感覺能夠消失。

「嗚嗯…」  
「………」

空著的手悄悄的伸進了日向的上衣，早就挺立起的紅梅早就等著牛島的手來玩弄，撫摸、搓揉…過度刺激的調情讓日向不自覺得把手攀上牛島的肩膀，接著扭動著身體想擺脫牛島的玩弄，但似乎是徒勞無功…

「啊啊…不…啊…不要…嗚…啊啊…」  
弓起而夾得緊緊的腿也因為這種過度刺激而變得放鬆，牛島趁卡進了日向的雙腿之間，讓日向就算想夾起雙腳也沒辦法，只能無助的磨蹭起牛島的腰。

停下了舔咬脖子的動作，牛島把日向的衣服拉起，露出不算是精壯但也算是有鍛練過的潔白身軀，接著用嘴好好的疼愛另一朵還沒被汙染的紅花。  
胸前的過度刺激讓日向已經沒有力氣掙扎、再加上體內著炙熱似乎因為這種行為而變得有些減緩，但漸漸升起的異樣感覺，又讓日向陷入了另一個恐懼之中…

「啊…啊啊…好、好奇怪…啊…啊~」  
雙腿因為越漸升起的怪異感而緊張的夾緊牛島的腰部，這讓牛島很明顯地感受到日向也因為快感而漸漸要完全勃起了。

這樣很好，不然感覺只有我一個人被這個笨蛋影響，實在是讓人很不爽！

胸前的兩朵紅梅就這樣被牛島以報復的心態欺負，一朵被手指無情的揉捏、另一朵被濕潤的口腔包裹，然後啃咬。耳邊不斷地傳來日向的喘息和嬌柔的求饒，牛島都當作沒聽到，直到嫣紅的顏色均勻的染上胸膛，牛島才甘願放過被關照到快要滲血的紅梅。

抬起頭，牛島這才發現日向的雙眼已經失神的留著眼淚、微張的小嘴因為發出喘息而流出了甜美的津液、白皙有彈性的身體微弱的顫抖著，本來攀在自己肩膀上的手也無力的癱軟在床上。

不會吧？  
日向的反應讓牛島有點驚訝，視線順著裸露的腰線往下…果然，日向已經高潮了。

泛著粉紅的胸部和噴濺在腹部的白液成了淫瀰的對比，更別提因為引力的影響而逐漸從腹部滑落到恥毛的白液又讓牛島的肉柱變得更加堅硬，高潮後的日向在牛島眼裡已經是毫無疑問的暴力，情色的視覺暴力。

發狂似的牛島完全不管先前鬼約定。  
趁著日向還沒回神，一把拉扯掉日向的上衣、一手扣上日向的下巴，毫不客氣的堵上日向的小嘴、接近索求無度的吞下日向來不及嚥下的津液，直到日向因為缺氧而回神後，才發現牛島的霸行。

「嗚嗚…嗚！！不，要…啊…嗚嗯…」  
已經發洩過一次的日向覺得力氣好像開始回復了，求生的欲望讓日向不顧一切的捶打牛島、踢踹牛島，但是這些行為都無法撼動牛島一分一毫，反而讓牛島更加不爽的空出一隻手去安撫已經發軟的小日向。

「啊！！不要摸、不要摸…啊啊…啊…」  
這樣的刺激讓日向更加劇烈的擺脫掉牛島的索吻，接著害怕得叫了起來。親也親夠了，牛島也沒有繼續纏著，倒不如說他的注意力已經被日向的稚嫩給吸引住，想到剛剛日向的反應，牛島挑釁的說…

「………真小。」  
「你！！！」  
是男人都不願意被說小，就算是事實。  
氣沖沖的日向就這樣紅著臉、泛著淚光，想哭卻忍著不哭的怒瞪牛島，接著說出天真到讓牛島差點把持不住的話。

「我、我，我還會長大的…媽媽說在出社會前都還有機會！」

…………這是什麼可愛到死人的人間兵器？

「喔，加油。」  
「你！！放、放開，我已經好了…不要再摸了！！」  
牛島憐憫到不行的語氣徹底激怒到日向，生氣氣的日向手腳並用的想掙脫出牛島的牽制，但他忘記自己的弱點還在牛島手上，被踢疼的牛島也毫不客氣的用力一壓，徹底的讓日向癱軟、尖叫起來。

「呀啊！！！！！」  
「說對不起。」  
「嗚哇啊啊啊…嗚哇啊……對、對不…起，嗚嗚…對不起…」

劇烈的疼痛讓日向忍不住大哭，接著乖乖的向牛島道歉，可憐到不行的樣子讓牛島的嗜虐心完全覺醒。揚起一抹邪惡的笑容，牛島舔去日向不斷滑落的眼淚、掌握日向弱點的手也慢慢的安撫、揉捏，好讓它可以再一次的帶給主人快感。

「嗚…啊…啊嗯…嗯…」  
牛島的舉動讓日向想哭卻哭不出來，一開口全都是低弱的悲鳴，才剛剛退去的詭異感覺又快速的升起，日向覺得害怕但又不知道該怎麼辦，只好哀求的看著牛島希望他可以住手。

被日向的眼神撩到無法忍耐，牛島停下手邊的工作、用帶著情慾的嗓音在日向的耳邊充滿誘惑、低聲的說…  
「……摸我的。」  
「！！」  
耳邊的低吟讓滲滿日向全身的怪異感加速的成長，這種未知的感覺讓日向害怕、不知道該怎麼辦才好，等了一下發現日向除了受驚嚇之外就毫無反應，牛島沉默幾秒後決定換另一種方式誘騙日向。

「……讓我舒服就放了你。」  
「嗚……真、真的？」  
笨蛋才會相信，不過現在就是在騙笨蛋。  
「真的。」  
輕聲的在日向耳邊低喘，接著丟出笨蛋才會上當的誘餌…日向遲疑了一下後，還是紅著臉、乖乖的伸出手去碰牛島那忍耐到極限的碩大。

「嗚哇！」  
「嗚！」

好不容易才得到安撫的肉柱因為日向的小手輕碰而興奮的跳動了一下，這一下扯出牛島低沉的喘息、也讓日向被那粗大的肉柱給嚇了一跳，連忙收回自己的手。  
好不容易讓日向上當的牛島哪有可能給他反悔的機會？一把抓住來不及收回的小手，牛島硬是拉著日向的手再度安撫上自己忍耐到極限的肉柱，粗長的尺寸再度衝擊了日向的自尊心、而且又強迫為牛島手淫讓日向難過的再度掉下眼淚來…

「嗚嗚…討厭，討厭……嗚哇哇…啊…」  
「哭什麼？」  
雖然日向哭泣的臉很可愛，但是這樣一直哭讓牛島覺得自己再強暴一個涉世未深的小孩…真的讓人異常不爽，明明就是這傢伙勾引我的，怎麼弄得我像個強暴犯一樣？  
一把抓起日向讓他雙腳大張、坐在自己盤起的腿上，突然變換體位讓日向又尖叫了一下，不過立刻被牛島用嘴巴堵上。

「嗚嗯…哈啊…不，啊…啊！！」  
被牛島抓住的手已經不受自己的控制，強迫被上下牽動好讓牛島可以得到舒緩、被堵上的嘴巴奮力的躲開綿密的親吻，不過下一秒卻又被牛島安撫上半勃的稚嫩…日向覺得快瘋掉了，自己快被身體裡漾起的詭異感覺給淹沒，好難過…好痛苦！

「哈啊…哈啊…嗚嗯…不，不要…快…出來了…啊啊…啊…」  
不適的搖著頭想拒絕這一連串的感覺，日向癱軟著身體任由牛島撫摸、完弄，直到被牛島欺負到腫脹的下身發出想解放的慾望時，日向才哀求起牛島讓他解放。

「哈啊…哈啊…學長、牛島學長…嗚嗚…拜託…我，我…」  
「……不行。」  
「！！」  
狠心的放開日向瀕臨極限的稚嫩，牛島抓著日向，硬是讓日向趴跪在床上、讓日向翹起那圓潤光滑的臀部，任由牛島的狼爪盡情的揉捏。  
「不…不要！！」  
「閉嘴。」  
這種過於屈辱的姿勢讓日向不斷掙扎、不斷的想起身，但是被牛島緊緊抓緊的腰和抵在大腿上的肉柱，讓日向想逃也逃不了，只能害怕得全身發抖…

「嗚嗚…牛島學長…嗚嗚…不要…不要…」  
「………」  
沒有回話，牛島單手抓著日向的雙手，並且牢牢的壓在日向的頭上、另一隻手再度摸上日向尚未退去情慾的稚嫩上有一下沒一下的摸著、赤黑色的肉柱模仿著性交的動作，在日向光滑的大腿前後擺動…  
日向被牛島的舉動嚇得全身僵硬不敢動，他好怕…現在的牛島讓日向害怕的想逃跑。

「把大腿夾緊。」  
「嗚！！」  
耳邊傳來牛島低沉又充滿情慾的聲音，這讓日向害怕的連連搖頭。  
日向的不配合並沒有讓牛島生氣，放開日向的稚嫩，牛島轉而揉捏日向被強制抬高的嫩臀，然後毫不留情的用力打了一下。

「啊！！不，不要…我做，我做…嗚……」  
「……乖乖聽話。」  
只被拍打一下就留下掌印的嫩臀輕輕的顫抖，日向乖巧的併攏了大腿，把牛島肉柱上的傘頂緊緊的夾在臀部和大腿之間那塊最柔軟的地方…這種詭異的快感讓日向忍不住低喘了一下。  
「嗚嗯…」  
「………夾緊了。」  
獎勵一樣的輕吻了日向的臉頰，牛島先是慢慢的抽送自己那已經忍耐許久的肉柱，沒幾下後，牛島就忍不住的撞進那塊最柔軟的領域之中，接著磨蹭著日向稚嫩的下方和球囊。  
「啊…啊……等，啊…等一…啊…」  
敏感的地方就這樣被牛島粗暴的抽插著，這種幾乎要麻痺四肢的快感讓日向忍不住哀叫出甜美的呻吟，過度的快感也讓日向顫抖著大腿，漸漸抵擋不住牛島的攻勢。  
「…日向…夾緊…」  
好不容易可以好好的安撫自己快要爆發的慾望，但是這個小笨蛋沒幾下又開始不聽了，這讓牛島有點火大。  
本來算故技重施的在多打幾下屁股讓日向變乖，但是牛島完全沒向到日向居然開出了大絕，讓自己不但捨不得出手又，而且又讓完全挺立的肉柱又變的粗大了幾分…

「嗚嗚…太…太大，不行…嗚嗚…夾不住…嗚…」  
「！！！」  
「討厭…嗚嗚…討厭，牛島學長…變小一點…嗚嗚…小一點…」  
「你這個傢伙！！」  
日向這番抱怨把牛島刺激到咬牙切齒，被燒毀的理智已經故不上要溫柔對待日向的初衷、粗大的肉柱就算沒有安撫，也因為日向不經大腦的話而開始跳動。  
放開日向的雙手，牛島用力抓著日向的腰、用自己的腳扣住日向的強制日向縮緊雙腿，然後也不管日向的哭喊，再度奮力的撞進那最敏感、最柔嫩的縫隙，強迫日向體驗性愛的快感、被逼到發瘋的情慾…

「吚呀------！！不要，不要！！啊啊…啊啊…放開，啊啊…放開……！！」  
根本承受不住這種暴風雨似的快感，日向害怕的雙手不斷往前抓，想爬出這場沒有盡頭的歡愛。但是只要日向的身體有前進一點點的跡象，牛島就更加兇狠的把日向抓回來、最為懲罰，肉柱就更加瘋狂的抽插，硬是要日向一起沉淪、硬是要日向一起變得瘋狂。

「哈啊…哈啊…不行了…想要…啊…想出來…啊…」  
「…不行。」  
「嗚嗚…讓我…讓我出來…嗚嗚…拜託，拜託…」  
無力的撐起癱軟的上半身，日向哭著向牛島求饒、拜託牛島讓他解放一次…  
「嗚嗚…一次，拜託…啊啊…別…啊啊…」  
「……只能一次。」  
「嗚…嗚…好…好…」  
其實牛島也快要射了，一直不讓日向解放就是因為牛島想和日向一起到達高潮。  
這個老是惹自己生氣、挑戰自己底線的小娃，就是要這樣好好欺負一下才會變得乖巧！  
空出一隻揉著日向的小傘頂，牛島帶著技巧、配合著手的速度，一邊用肉柱磨蹭日向的稚嫩和球囊、一邊搓揉著鈴口，好讓日向忍耐到快受不了的純潔變得更加淫穢。

「不行…別摸…啊啊~不要…不要…嗚嗚…牛島學長、牛島學長…」  
「…快了。」  
被逼到發瘋的日向根本不知道自己在喊什麼，緊緊抓著枕頭的雙手也因為牛島對下身過度的刺激，而放開枕頭改抓著牛島的手。  
微微的轉過頭，日向看著因為快要達到高潮、表情變得隱忍的牛島，然後不自覺得對牛島提出把這場歡愛變得更加濃密的要求…

「接…吻…嗚嗯…牛島學…長…嗚嗚…KISS…想要…KISS…」  
「………如你所願。」  
這次牛島不用抓著日向強迫他接吻，牛島只是把頭靠近，日向就用的嬌媚的表情、張著小嘴等著牛島臨幸。  
「嗚嗯…嗯…哈啊…學長…嗯…牛島學長…」  
「嗯…我在…」  
「嗚嗯…」  
牛島微微退開日向的嘴，下身不斷跳動的肉柱再再的提醒自己和日向已經到極限了，不過日向卻不滿不再賜吻的牛島，在兩人快要射出的前一秒又自動的咬上牛島的嘴，要求接吻，突如其來的舉動讓牛島忍不住加重了手上的力道，接著兩人一起達上了巔峰…

「嗚啊啊啊----！！」  
「嗚嗯！」

射經過後的脫力感讓日向再也忍不住想睡的慾望，迷迷糊糊的睡著了…  
不過隱忍許久的牛島怎麼可能只發洩一次就滿足？

「………………嘖！」  
這個小王八蛋，等你起來看我怎麼整哭你！  
故意不幫日向清理黏膩的身體，牛島隨手把被子蓋在日向身上後就自己一個人到浴室裡解決下身那未退去的情慾。

今晚，兩人一夜好眠。


End file.
